Thoughts
by aemroxs
Summary: Sequel to Conversations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did would I be writing fan fiction, no.

Authors Note: This is a sequel to my story 'Conversations' I suggest reading that first but its not necessary you can figure this out pretty easily what is being talked about here. Post PP.

**Thoughts**

Maddie Fenton sat at home late at night deep in thought. The family had just returned from the artic where they had saved the world. In the process, Maddie's son had revealed himself as the 'fend'/Hero Danny Phantom.

The family had had a conversation after the incident and Maddie had learned lots but it was still a lot to take in. After all she had always thought Phantom was bad it was going to take some getting use too.

Danny had lied so much to her, she couldn't believe it. Of course, the lying was necessary he was protecting himself and them. But something Danny had said was still bugging her.

Maddie and Jack had aimed for Phantom the most because they thought him a menace. Looking back on it, if they had hit him then it could have been devastating, Danny noted when the mentioned it that '_it was a risk I was going to take.' _

How could he say that, it would have broke her heart if she had hit him and had to see him in pain because of her. Her poor baby, he would risk it all.

She knew that Danny hadn't told them everything and her probably never would but he was starting to tell them about all the ghost he fought. He even had a file on them in his computer. He took his 'job' seriously.

She wanted to make his life easier, but she had a feeling he wouldn't allow it after all he had been doing it just fine by himself. And really he had, since he was the one that was always keeping the town safe, even if Maddie had not admitted it at the time.

She was also worried about the future. Now that Danny had revealed himself to the world, his life was going to change drastically. He had school starting again next week and she knew that everyone was going to treat him differently.

Also now he has to deal with press 24/7 and everyone wanting to know how.

At least, she thought happily, some good will come out of this. He won't have to hide to change. He won't fail in school so horribly. He won't get grounded for missing curfew.

And Most Importantly, we won't be disappointed in him anymore. She felt horrible to think it but she was upset at the fact of how is life was before, but now it all made sense, now she is truly proud at everything he has done.

"Danny Fenton/Phantom is my son and I would never trade him for the world. He is perfect and my hero." Maddie thought before drifting off into sleep, dreaming of what the future will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 2

What now?

'Oh my I can't believe I did it. I revealed myself.'

Danny Fenton was laying in bed in his home in Amity Park. The past 48 hours had been wild. He had kissed Sam (he still couldn't believe it himself), gone into the ghost zone to collect all the ghost, saved the world from the 'disasteroid,' REVEALED HIMSELF TO THE ENTIRE WORLD, had a long overdue conversation with his parents, and come back home.

Sure the saving the world thing was great and all but he did that all the time so nothing new for a hero, but kissing Sam. Things were going to going to be different between them and he really need to chat with her (he was thinking maybe during the ceremony thing that he had heard Tucker talking about on the ride home, he didn't want to go so that would be perfect). What now though, would they still act like best friend or would they have to act like a real couple. Whatever it is he would worry about it later. At least now him and Sam were together.

Revealing himself was defiantly something that was going to change his life. He knew he was going to have to do it eventually but still it was something he dreaded. At least it was now done with, but everything in his life was going to change. He knew since the reality gauntlet experience that it would. He was going to be really popular and everyone was going to bug him. He was not looking forward to school next week.

The conversation with his parents had been a big deal. They wanted to know everything and he didn't really tell them that much like his fights or how difficult it really was. In fact he was shocked that his parents didn't ask him why he did the bad things, they only wanted to know of the good. Maybe they just accepted that he never would do those things he had been accused of. Of course, he did tell them about Vlad since they really did need to know.

'At least he's gone.' Danny thought happily. Some good did come out of this.

'And what about Dani she really does need a home.' Danny was starting to think of everything that need done now that things were changing so much.

The thoughts were swirling around in his head almost making him dizzy. He was starting to drift into sleep and as he did he had one final thought:

What Now?

_And that all for now on this story. _

_I'm going to do a real multi chapter story next on Danny's life after PP following my 2 other stories also. _

_I'm still a newbie here but I think I'm doing pretty good so far._

_So enjoy it and let me know what you think._


End file.
